Check Mii Out Channel
The Check Mii Out Channel, known as the Mii Contest Channel (Miiコンテストチャンネル Mī Kontesuto Channeru) in Europe, Oceania and Japan and Miirame in Spanish-speaking countries in Latin America, was a channel for the Nintendo Wiithat allowed players to share their digital avatars, called Miis, and enter them into popularity contests. It was released worldwide at 00:45 UTC on November 12, 2007. Like the four other Wii channels, Nintendo ended support for the channel on June 28, 2013. Posting Plaza People are able to submit their Mii(s) for other Mii creators around the world to view. When a Mii is submitted to the Posting Plaza, a twelve-digit entry number is assigned to it (#### - #### - ####), so others can find it using the search function. The submitted Miis are also given two initials by their creator and the Mii's talent. If a person likes that Mii it can be imported to his or her Mii Channel plaza. An imported Mii cannot be edited, but may be used in Wii games that use the Mii interface. People can favorite Miis, and the Mii will be given a rank out of five stars, depending on how many people like the Mii. The artisan is also given a ratings rank of anywhere from one to five-stars. Every month, the Posting Plaza has a "Mii Artisan" ranking section that lasts for the whole month. The first ranking Mii Artisan by the end of the month is declared a "Master Mii Artisan". Contests People are able to submit or judge each other's Miis. Wii Message Board Check Mii Out is the first Wii channel that uses the Wii message board. When WiiConnect24 is turned on, Nintendo will send a message as soon as new contests begin or when a contest update is available, if the user has set up an Internet connection. If a user doesn't want to receive these messages from Nintendo, he or she can opt out by going to the settings in the Check Mii Out Menu or the opt out button when viewing one of the messages sent to the Wii console. Wii Menu Icon Scrolling headlines of a contest and a picture above it will appear on the Check Mii Out Channel icon when an update to a contest is available. Highest Mii Ranking Level and Judging eye These stats are located in the "Mii Artisan Info" section of the Main Menu. The "Highest Mii Ranking" stat shows the highest ranking that the user has ever gotten on a contest, and the "Judging Eye" stat shows the user's most recent ranking for judging. Note that this is the user's most recent judging rank, not the best rank. Contests The Check Mii Out Channel has new contests going on all the time. Players submit a Mii that they think fits the category, and they are judged by other players. At the end of a contest, a "Level System" is shown on a 1-10 scale (10 being the highest, and 1 the lowest). The Mii that the user has created will be running up the mountain. One's Mii will be based on a 1-10 scale, and if it stops at a certain spot (ex: 5th layer), the user's Mii will be ranked level 5. This system is reverse-scored from the normal games; in other words, 10 is best, and 1 is worst. one's "Eye for Miis" is how one judges other people's Miis. A high Mii ranking indicates that the user is a great judge. The user is then shown the first place Mii, along with its "Artisan." This leads into the top 50 Miis for the contest, viewable either as a "Parade" or "Arranged". For certain contests, those who participated in a contest can create a souvenir photo that shows their submitted Mii and their artisan placed and posed on top of a background related to the contest theme. The image can then be sent to the Wii Message Board. Souvenir photos are usually related to Wii games such as Super Mario Galaxy. Nintendo-themed contests Update On January 30, 2008, an updated version of the channel was released for download on the Wii Shop Channel: * In the Posting Plaza, users can now easily find all the Miis they have posted, without the need to enter codes. * When viewing a Mii Artisan’s profile, a user can now find all Miis posted by that Artisan. * If the judging of a contest is cancelled and returned to later, any Miis selected previously for the contest will be retained. * Parental controls are now supported in the channel. If a user chooses to block the “exchange of user generated content” from the Parental Controls menu in Wii Settings, users will be prompted to enter the Parental Controls PIN in order to enter the channel. * The main menu of the channel has a ticker that warns that the content of the channel may offend. * When viewing Miis in the Posting Plaza under the “Popular” category, 500 of the most popular Miis over the past two weeks can now be viewed, instead of 50. * When using the Mii search feature, the Mii's entry number is retained on the Entry Number screen. If the Mii searched for is not found, re-entry of the number is not necessary, making it easier to modify the search. References # Jump up^ News: Multiple Wii online services discontinued today. GamesRadar.com (2013-06-28). Retrieved on 2013-08-23.